


Christmas Present

by mintanuki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintanuki/pseuds/mintanuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru reject Shori's demand to go out together during Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

The fact that Sexy Zone is now quiet popular makes Shori became so busy recently. He’s just done with his first drama as the main role on 49 but he still has a tight schedule due to Johnnys World 2020 and the New Year event like Kouhaku, Johhnys Countdown, FNS and the others.  
Christmas is near in few days ahead but the tight schedule makes Sexy Zone so busy all day long. The members were actually can’t deny that they’re so tiring for this but they need to bear with it and work as a professional.

Shori notice that actually he has some free time on Christmas Eve but whenever people mentioned about it, surely it’s related with date and Shori didn’t have plan at all. …or maybe not at all because actually there’s Kuramoto Kaoru that Shori really want to spend the Christmas Eve together with. Shori notice that it was his fault, his stupid that he’s still can’t ask Kaoru to out and having a date on Christmas Eve but ignore him instead.

Last night after done with the schedule for FNS, Shori find out how Fu and Kaoru is having a nice conversation on the dressing room. They are so high like they didn’t even notice the other thing else. Shori is surely catch them and sometimes glancing on them that makes Fuma teasing him since he didn’t even hear the moment when Kento is arranging their schedule for the next day. Fuma didn’t notice that Shori’s busy keep his eyes on these two people but he thought that Shori’s just blank out instead. Shori’s then saying sorry toward the leader of Sexy Zone and surely Kento just gives a nice but light smile.

Right before they were all going to back home, Shori encourage himself to come to Kaoru. He taps the younger boy’s right shoulder then he’s turned his body. Shori didn’t understand why but he don’t understand with how Kaoru’s react that he looks disappointed to find out the one who just tapped him is Shori and makes a lazy expression.

“What?” Kaoru said. Kaoru looks like he wants Shori to quickly say the thing he’s going to say then he might runs and not to having more conversation with him. In the other side, Shori is not that stupid to read the situation that he might quickly tell that Kaoru isn’t on the good mood but it doesn’t mean that he would stop.

“Just wanna asking something..” Shori said, he’s actually so trembling. He’s silently taking a deep breath and keep encourage himself. It’s okay, he’s probably just getting tired of the schedules, Shori keep thinking that way.

Kaoru didn’t even answer but Shori sure he’s letting him to asking because he’s looks like he’s waiting for Shori’s next words.

“Are you….. Are you free on the day before Christmas?” Shori ask, he tried his best to keep smiling.

“The day before Christmas? Did you mean Christmas eve?” Kaoru looks interested in a second but then he looks lazy again.

“Hm yea. I was thinking what if we, two of us, go to Shibuya or….” Shori hasn’t completed his sentences but Kaoru already cut them off.

“I’m going to hanging out with Reia and Fu. They’ve asked me first. Sorry.” Kaoru just then leave Shori who is being clueless alone.

* * *

Shori jumped to his bed and threw away his hand bag. It was a bad day for him that Kaoru reject him to go out and he got nothing but Kaoru’s being cold towards him. Shori just didn’t understand that he tried to calling his memories if he had done something bad towards Kaoru but he finds nothing. Shori looks depressed. It’s Christmas but he has nothing special to do and it feels so blank. Shori keep rolling on his bed, being clueless and sometimes yelling by himself.

At least Shori wants to give something for Kaoru, like a present, Christmas present, so he might not regret that he did nothing on this Christmas. The Christmas Eve is just tomorrow so maybe Shori still might have some times to do. He wakes up and grab his phone, texting his best friends that fans called them as “Guys Shori” who are Jinguji Yuta, Iwahashi Genki, Miyachika Kaito and Kishi Yuta. Shori texting all of them four to accompany him for buying a present for Kaoru.

That idea gives nothing but makes Shori even more depressed that all of them have already something to do on Christmas Eve. Jinguji said he’s going to have a date with Reia and he seems totally happy about it. Genki said that he’s going to having his time by his own that he will celebrating Christmas party with his family. Kishi said he’s forced to hanging out together with with Fu and Amu, meanwhile Miyachika didn’t even reply the message.

Shori crawls on his bed (again) that he’s even getting more depressed. He reads the replied message that he got once again and starts yelling. 

“Even Jinguji has a date with Reia! Also Kishi though he said he’s being forced but he must be still enjoy it.” Shori buried his face into the pillow but suddenly he’s like realized something.

“Wait.” Shori re-opened Jinguji’s last message which he said he’s going to have a date with Reia and Kishi who’s planning to hanging out with Fu and Amu. He’s then notice something isn’t right here.

“Didn’t Kaoru was said that he’s going to go to Shibuya with Reia and Fu?” he’s asking himself.

Shori’s then quickly make a new message to Reia, asking his plan for Christmas Eve. Reia is a person who’s so close with his phone that Shori might get a fast reply and it didn’t took much time after Shori done send the message, he got Reia’s replied back already.

I’m going to go with Jinguji tomorrow. –Reia.

Shori read them then feels so stupid that he found out Kaoru was lying on him. Shori wonder if Kaoru’s get mad or him or something else that he didn’t want to spend Christmas Eve together with him. Shori’s then replying Reia’s message and asking him about if Kaoru’s getting mad with him for real or if there are some other reason. Shori knows that asking Reia is the best since Reia’s kind and he’s bestfriend with Kaoru.

It’s not that he’s gone mad with you, he might just getting jealous that you’re currently so close with Jin, Kishi-kun, Genki-kun and Miyachika. –Reia.

Reia is might just right since recently he’s having fun too much with these guys and he didn’t even ask Kaoru joins them like when they are going to Disneyland or Starbucks or other place. He’s then feels guilty for some moment. He’s then saying thanks to Reia who’s then giving him some advice.

* * *

Kaoru can’t bear with how he should wake up in the morning especially when it’s on holiday but his mom is calling for him, saying that he should wake up and go out from his room. It was Christmas day and he was just passed the Christmas Eve by doing nothing last night. Kaoru’s actually wanted to go together with Reia and Fu but both are having their own planning already. There’s actually Shori who asking him to go out but Kaoru refuse since Shori had been like forgot with him recently. Kaoru walk lazily out from his room, still with his pajamas, yawning and rubbing his hair but then he notice that there’s someone else who waiting on the living room besides of his family.

Kaoru jumped then rubbed his eyes that he can’t believe with his eyes but it’s true that Sato Shori is sitting on the living room.

“What..” Kaoru said when Shori turned his body that he notices Kaoru’s presence.

“Going to hanging out with Reia and Fu, eh?” Shori grinning.

Kaoru realized that the older one already found out that he was lying. He can do nothing but pouting, looks angry as well, and crossing his hands. Shori is then getting closer to him.

“I’m sorry? For ignores you recently..” Shori said that then he gives a big white box. Kaoru almost yelling on him, going to didn’t even forgive him even just for a little but then Shori opened the white box he bring. It was a big and delicious chocolate cake that almost makes Kaoru drooling already.

“W-well… next time I won’t forgive you!” Kaoru said that at last he’s smiling.

“Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written on Christmas holiday, not that I'm off season.


End file.
